The Dark Queen Potter
by Serena Rosland
Summary: Hermione was known as the smartest witch of her age, little did she know with a new prophecy in the makes,a huge historical secret, and a little plotting from an unlikely duo . . .She's about to become the most powerful in all the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story takes place near the ending of sixth year at Hogwarts with a couple of events sped up and changed just for my own purposes. I hope you enjoy all that is to come._**

Prologue

"So, all I would have to do is say the incantation, and pull the magic from my chest like I would pull a memory from my mind into the bottle?"

Asked Harry, staring down at the paperwork in front of him, and going over the plan again in his mind searching for any flaws in it. He looked back to the goblin that answered him.

"That's correct Mr. Potter. Now all you would need to do is sign here and everything will be in order."

Harry looked back down at the papers in front of him nodding his head that he understood. Giving the papers one more quick sweep with his eyes, he was about to sign until the goblin broke the silence.

"Would you like to go over all the documents one more time before you make everything official?"

He asked with concern in his voice never heard for a human being coming from a goblin.

"No! . . . no, I'm sure. . . The portkey and vault is already set up?"

Hand was still poised over the paper to sign.

"Whenever you're ready to activate it, you'll be transported directly into the vault, and remember once you are in . . . you cannot get out ali-"

"Thank you Griphook, I know the consequences. I appreciate everything."

Harry interrupted him. He knew what was going to happen; he just couldn't bring himself to hear it so many times fearing he wouldn't go through with it. He signed all the papers he needed to as quickly as he could.

"Mr. Potter, we goblins don't care for wizards much, but when we do . . ."

The goblin reached out his hand grasping his forearm, the action making Harry still as they looked at each other.

"You will be missed Mr. Potter. The wizarding world will never truly understand how great their loss will be and terrible a mistake they have made. It's still not too late for alternative methods"

Harry didn't know what to say for a moment. It was a rare occasion that a goblin let alone anyone would express any fondness for him with such seriousness. He returned the favor grabbing onto the goblins arm in a sign of solidarity.

"Thank you Griphook, but this is the only way I can be happy and free from all of this."

Harry returned to Hogwarts right before dinner started, entering the great hall as if he didn't do anything of great life changing importance. He sat down in front of Hermione at the end of the Gryffindor table. Ever since Ginny was killed in the department of mysteries, things had never been the same. Ron and the rest of his so call house turned against him and turned their backs on Hermione too for standing by him. Cedric, the Grangers, Fred . . . Sirius . . . dead . He didn't have many left that he cared for, or cared for him left in his life. He would be damned if he was going to live sheltered from harm while others where open targets and human shields all in the sake of the greater good.

He looked at Hermione in those trusting brown eyes and smiled softly at her and she smiled back in kind. Little did she know the plans Harry had for her.

All for her now.

"Hermione?"

She looked up from her plate at him with familiar acknowledgement.

"You know that I love you right?"

She reached across the table, holding onto the hand he subconsciously set down in the middle of the table.

"Well, I love you too pumpkin."

She replied with a light smile on her face.

"You know that anything I do is because I love and want to always protect you. You trust me don't you?"

Her smile started to waver at Harry's tone. She decided to just shrug it off and let him have his moment.

"Of course, I know."

She looked worriedly at him for a moment. She could see him struggling with what he was going to say next.

"Marry Me Hermione . . ."

No more than five seconds passed and she quickly let go of his hand returning her attention back to her food. All trace of a smile left her face.

"Harry, eat your dinner. We still have transfi-"

Frustrated, Harry tried to continue.

"Hermione, I . . . wait not here."

He came around the table grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the great hall. He kept a hold of her until they came to an empty classroom. Harry pulled her in closing and warding the door so that no one will hear or find them. He turned back to her, Hermione's face was tinted pink with unsure anger simply staring at him with a look that said _"I'm waiting for an opening to let you know how stupid your being"_

"Look, I love you like my own sister, and ever since Ginny died I . . ."

"Harry, I love you too but I will not be some second rate replacement of Ginny just so you don't feel lonely."

He slowly started walking closer to her being careful not to agitate her more. His eyes closed, trying to figure out a way to shut her up

"Hermione, that's not wha-"

"And furthermore, what in Merlins balls sack made you think I'd be okay with this?"

He finally settled on just grabbing her by the shoulders, and physically sitting her down atop a desk non too gently placing a hand down on each side of her hips on the desk blocking her from being able to move.

"HERMIONE! . . . You are misunderstanding what I'm trying to do here. Just listen for a moment will you."

Shocked silent by his harsh tone, and the fact he had enough strength to so easily move her around the way he did. Looking at him you would never think he had the type of strength he did. All Hermione could do was just silently stare into those vivid green eyes quietly and let him plead his case.

"After Dumbledore died, I've had time to think about all the unnecessary deaths, Voldermort, and how to end this war . . . there is a great chance that I will not make it out of this war alive and . . ."

"Harry! Don't think like that."

Sorrow filled her eyes reaching out to caress the side of his face. He grabbed the hand bringing it to his chest.

"Just hear what I have to say."

She gave him a quick nod letting him know he can continue without interruption, chewing uncertainly on her bottom lip. Harry smiled just looking at her fondly, rather struck by a random thought that any man would be lucky to have her. She never looked so captivating to him then she did right then, Harry continued.

"Good girl . . . in the event that I don't make it I want to be able to be sure that what and who I leave behind is protected and carried out to its fullest potential. Since Cedric's death, I have stumbled upon so many realizations that were too great for me to ignore. I could never replace Ginny, she was the love of my life, my soul mate, but you . . . you are my family. Maybe not by blood but family I've chosen. I know this sounds a little selfish of me, but I want to be able to leave this realm knowing that the people I love are assured that I loved them more than life and to be able to show that in every possible way how deep that love goes."

He looked deeply into her eyes, pleading for her to understand

"Please . . . say anything Hermione, tell me you understand?"

She brought her hand back up to his face, caressing his cheeks and the hair line behind his ears he leaned into the touch. Both of their eyes never left the other searching out answers. She still couldn't quiet grasp why this was so important to him but she did know that there was not much she wouldn't do for him. She took a deep shuddering breathe and broke the silence.

"I'll have to buy a new dress, and do I at least get a ring?"

Harry didn't know what to say in that moment that he realized she was basically telling him yes. All he could do was kiss her soundly on the lips and lift her off the desk in a sign of gratitude. He planted her feet back on the ground and looked her in the eyes with a questioning gaze of _"are you sure?"_ and all she could do was smile and reassure him that this is what she wanted for him too. He un-warded the door, and they left the room hand in hand facing the world and finding as much strength in each other for what was about to come.

So, they were engaged. Naturally the whole entire school found out and it didn't take long for the daily prophet to have a whole front page story about it. Harry and Hermione sat in their usual spot at the end of the Gryffindor table. They could care less about the silent treatment and dirty looks as long as they were not messed with. I guess that was too much to ask since they didn't see a certain angry red head coming their way.

"Of course! How else would it be Potter. You win again. First my sister, now . . .ooooohhhhh, don't leave yet. Can't take the tongue lashing like the big kids?"

By this time they were both getting up from the bench, Harry protectively pulling Hermione behind him.

"All this time huh Hermione. Just waiting in the wings like a two timing slut just so you can have dibs on the-boy-who-lives cock. Ginny loved you both you sick bastards."

She grabbed onto the back of Harry's shoulders, the beginning sting of tears in her eyes.

"Ron!"

Harry said in a harsh tone, trying to get him to stop. He could take the tongue lashing from him about Ginny because he knew she would never feel that way especially for the reason he even asked for Hermione's hand. For her it was a low blow, they were just as close and part of her never stopped loving Ron and hoping he would come around.

"Don't ever come near me or my family again!"

Ron said in the iciest tone he could muster.

"Dark lord can take you both for all I care, yet I still feel it too good for you."

He spat where they stood and walked back to his seat and continued to eat as if he didn't just pretty much wish them death. Those closest who heard the whole thing happened unsympathetically just turned back to what they were doing. Harry hadn't realized how alone they were until that moment.

Finally remembering Hermione, he turned around bringing her into his embrace but not before he looked at the guilt, terror, and sadness that was plastered all over her face. He gently guided her out of the great hall all the while keeping her tucked under his arms and lightly kissing the top of head.

"It'll be alright sweetie. He'll learn, the hard way mind you . . . in the end he'll learn."

They had a small ceremony during a weekend trip to Hogsmeade. When they returned to school, they found their way to the room of requirement and had a silent candle lit honeymoon dinner, talked until they had reached the time of the inevitable consummation. It had to be done as a safety precaution, so that the ministry knows it's a legit marriage . . . or at least make it difficult for those who are trying to pull a fast one.

It started out very awkward at first, but after a couple of reassuring touches and words, the only feelings that could be felt well through the night were love, understanding, excitement, and guilt. Guilt because one still felt like she was betraying her late friend, and the other . . . the other felt the guilt of knowing in a couple of months time, he would have completely set in motion the biggest change she will probably ever have in her life . . .


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 1-

**A Summer Goodbye**

With Hermione's parents gone and Dumbledore no longer there to override Harry's decision to not go back to the Dursley's, he and his new wife headed to Godrics Hallow. During Christmas break, he decided to fix it up and put it under a 1.fidelius relocation spell.

"So, what do you think Mrs. Potter"

Said Harry hugging her from behind.

"I think, I'm happy to be home."

Hermione turned in his arms, wrapping her hands around his neck, playing with the little hairs at the nape of it.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you."

He turned her back around to cover her eyes with his hands.

"Oh Mr. Potter, you do spoil me."

He lightly chuckled, partly because of her comment and the other because she was about to find out how true her words were.

"Surprise!"

He said gently in her ear while sliding his hands down to her waste from her eyes and once again pulling her close. She was speechless, and wasn't sure what it meant but had a pretty good idea.

"It took me longer to find books to fill it with than to build it, but I think it was a job well done."

Still shocked silent

"Go on! It's all yours."

And that's where she came back to earth, looking up at Harry with a questioning glance.

". . .Mine . . ."

All he could do was nod and grin at how speechless she was.

"Harry. I . . . I . . ."

Hermione was so overwhelmed. She always new Harry had a big heart but sometimes she was caught by surprise at times. Harry just smirked down at her with laughter in his eyes.

"If I had known getting you an excessive amount of books would leave you speechless, I would have carried a library with me at all time."

He said kissing her on the cheek and making a run for it, Hermione hot on his trail.

"POTTER!"

They made it back to the bedroom where she proceeded to actually jump in the air and tackle him to the bed knocking the wind out of him.

"Ow! Hermioneeeeeee! . . ."

And then the pinching and tickling began, Harry flipping them around so that she was on her back and he could hold her down. When he thought he won, Hermione gained the upper hand by biting his wrist and in a moment of shock she was able to reverse their position.

"Love it when your ruff."

Harry said with the straightest face he could muster.

"Oh, you do you vagabond!"

He then let out a burst of laughter that she forgot what she was doing to look at him with a questioning gaze as to what was so funny.

"Who . . . (laugh) . . . . still . . . (laugh) . . . uses . . . .( laugh) . . . words like that Mione! Vagabond . . . really?"

She started the pinching and tickling anew.

"Well get your fill chuckles, cause there'll be plenty more."

Too weak to continue she collapsed hard unto his chest tracing the lines of his face with her finger. He gently pushed back some of the wild hair that framed her face and holding it there with his hand on the side of her head.

"Is that so wife?"

Her eyes lit up with those words. She knew it did not hold the same love in it he had for Ginny, but she could see in his eyes that they held a love of a bond that will always be between them.

Later that night, they were just finishing up dinner when Hedwig finally showed up. He had sent her along before they made their way to train from Hogsmead. Harry was so glad to see her, she had taken longer than usual to come home and he had begun to worry.

"Hey, Mione! Hedwigs back. What you got their girl?"

Harry removed the small paper that was tied around her leg. He handed her some of the meat that was left from dinner. She nipped at his finger gently in thanks before flying to one of the perches with her piece of meat he had set up for her all over the house.

"Oh good, I wanted to send a letter to the cauldrons shop because my other one got destroyed."

Hermione called out from the kitchen.

"No need, I can go and get one for you."

He replied, his eyes never leaving the paper he was reading that came with Hedwig. A little surprised, she came out of the kitchen wet handed with a dish towel over her shoulder leaning one soapy hand against the doorway.

"At this time. . . Harry, It's kind of late, and Voldemort could have minions lurking."

Harry finally looked up putting the paper away in his back pocket, moving closer to her and pulling her in by the waist.

"Voldemort always has minions lurking! . . . Don't worry, I won't be alone. I have to meet someone there about some summer work."

"Who, and why does it have to be at night? This sounds sketchy Harry. . . Let me get my coat and . . ."

She started to pull away 'till he grabbed her back quickly around the waist facing him to stop her.

"NO! . . . No! . . . I know this person Mione, it's absolutely safe for me."

Her left eyebrow rose letting him know she wasn't buying it, and replied in a dead pan voice.

"Oh really! Then why the hell can't I go with you."

At this point the eyebrow remained where it was and arms came to cross in front of her chest.

"Look, it's in a bar and there are a bunch of drunken rowdy men there. And I would rather my cute little wife not be in arms reach of any of them. . . Just trust me will yah!"

He gave her his best _'Please, for me'_ face knowing good and well that it would work without further explanation. She broke under the gaze and gave in

"GOD! Fine! I swear if you didn't have those big green puppy eyes . . ."

She answered amused and annoyed, rolling her eye and shaking her head at that fact that it worked without further explanation. He kissed her on the nose letting her go to retrieve his coat.

"But I do! And don't worry so much Mrs. Potter, I'll be back before you're fully ready for bed."

As she turned to go back into the kitchen, he couldn't help himself and gave her a good swat on the bum. She stopped for a moment with a soft yelp of surprise, turning back to hit him in the arm, but he was too quick for her.

"Well, might as well see if you can bring home some milk and eggs too since we forgot to pick those up."

She called out to him from the kitchen again.

He picked his empty bag up from the floor, opening the door.

"Keep my spot warm."

He shouted before closing the door behind him, and he was gone.

* * *

Every time Harry stepped foot into the shrieking shack, he always felt like pieces of him died. So many memories of friendships and bonds, now all gone. He sat down on the distorted bed that lay in the corner of the room, thinking back on how much had changed since he was a naive little boy of eleven. Hoping and praying that there was more than the cupboard under the stairs.

"Be careful there. We wouldn't want that brain of yours to overheat before it's been thoroughly put to good use with all that deep thinking you're doing."

Said a dark silky voice from across the room.

"Greasy Git."

"Impertinent Brat."

He walked over to Harry pulling one of the old dusty chairs over to the bed to sit in, though not before waving his wand over it to clean and secure the chair. Harry lifted his head to meet Severus's eyes.

"Does Tom suspect anything yet?"

"Not about the horcruxes, no. . . However, I do detect some mistrust from the Dark Lord about where my allegiances lie."

"Do you think you can make it till august?"

Severus leaned back into the chair opening his robes.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I've been working on a series of potions that will make the Dark Lord more human like physically."

Harry didn't know what to make of that. He looked back at Severus with confusion in his eyes.

"Why would he okay that, I thought he was all about intimidation and being immortal?"

"Ah! Which brought me to a new development that I was let in on. It would seem that our resident Dark Lord is in need of a right hand man because Lucius's track record and usefulness has seemed to weigh much less than it used to. So, he has decided that instead of appointing someone else, he will create the perfect general."

At this point, Severus leaned forward with his legs open and elbows leaning onto them, clasping his hands together patiently waiting for the information to sink into the green eyed saviors brain.

"Wait . . . I hope to God that my line of reasoning is wrong but, do you mean to say, that Tom is trying to fix his body so he can create a Tom Jr.?"

By then, Harry was on his feet pacing in front of Snape in utter disbelief at what he had just heard. This was such a serious matter, but Severus couldn't bring himself to not be amused at the horror in the young man's face.

"Dear Lord Twerp, if you were this efficient in my class I probably would have been less inclined to kill you."

Harry visibly got over the shock and was about to proceed with more questioning until he was interrupted.

"Oh . . . but there's more. . ."

All Harry could do was look down at Severus wondering what more could there be to make all that he had heard even more wrong.

"The Dark Lord wants to be able to make sure that the child represents everything that he secretly dangles behind all us precious death eaters backs. The woman he decides to impregnate will have to be highly intelligent, beautiful, powerful, and most importantly . . . no lineage in the wizarding world. No strings attached, means easy kill after birth and no pesky family claims."

Harry stood stock still. Eyes darting here and there putting the pieces together.

"I can see the wheels turning already."

Severus said almost under his breath leaning back in the chair, this time with his arm draped over the back. Harry came out of his musings turning his attention back to him sharply with realization and fear of the answer in his eyes.

"Hermione!"

"Fifty points to Gryffindor."

He answered without batting an eyelash.

"Son of a BITCH!"

By this time Harry had deposited himself back onto the bed with head in his hands. He took a deep breath looking back at Severus, and his hands under his chin

"How long do we have till?"

Snape shifted bringing his arms to cross over his chest.

"Oh by the time the he is human enough to reproduce, he'll be sitting in front a Christmas tree completely baffled on how he could have been so careless as to leave his life in the palm of anyone else's hands but his own."

Harry shook his head in understanding and relief, because by that time all his plan would be set deep in motion. He placed his hands on his knees and continued to a new topic.

"Dumbledore's Core?"

Severus reached into his robes pulling out a small blue bottle sealed with wax covering a cork. He handed it over to Harry.

"I had to cut off his bad hand before I retrieved it. I didn't want to risk the evil to spread to his core."

There was a sterile tone to his voice when he explained, but he couldn't help it. For years Dumbledore lied to him, using guilt on him whenever he could so that he would be the good little spy he created. Yet there was still a part of him deep down that loved him and still does. Dumbledore was all Severus had left.

"And Hermione should be able to handle all of it right. There's not something you missed or . . ."

Snape just stared at him with eyebrow raised and eyes showing how much he was calling him an idiot in his mind. For a second, he was reminded of Hermione. Shaking his head he continued to speak.

"Okay, okay, I know. You're a genius and I shouldn't question. Yeah, yeah!"

Severus rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Oh Potter! Please slow down"

He drawled

"You're overwhelming me with all this new found common sense."

There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other. Harry feeling it was safe to talk he asked.

"Are you done?"

A heartbeat past and then Severus went right on.

" Not quiet . . . Please give me the name of the potions master that created the "make me smart" serum you must have drank, because I obviously couldn't come up with any cure for that bad case of "dumb-as-hell" you had for the past sixteen and a half years."

"Ha . . . ha . . . you long nosed arse."

They both couldn't hold back there smiles. If you had told them over a year ago that they would be able to have a conversation with each other without a war breaking out let alone joking, they would send that person to St. Mungo's psychiatric ward.

"Love you too Potter."

Severus got up to leave but before he could even make it to the middle of the room, he was stopped by Harry's hand on his arm.

"Here, take this."

Severus looked down to the round necklace in Harry's hand. It was a small and flat round glass pendant with a lily engraved on it hanging on a thin black leather rope.

"It's a 2.transmittal timed portkey."

Severus couldn't hold in his surprise, as he looked back and forth between Harry's face and the simple necklace.

"After I've filled my obligation, it will vibrate and flash green to let you know it's time, and that you will have exactly twelve hours till it actives to bring you to Hermione."

Severus gently took the pendant, silently passing a thank you to him through his eyes and a quick nod not being able to say it aloud. He put it around his neck and under his shirt, looking back at him afterwards.

"I'm determined to make sure all your plans are carried out without harm to your wife Potter. . . until July."

Harry nodded at this then looking back up at Severus, speaking in a tone that let you know he was trying to control himself.

"Severus?"

He waited silently for him to continue.

"Was there ever a time that I was not James to you, before we called a truce?"

Severus took a deep breath; placing one hand on the other mans shoulder.

"Mr. Potter, I realized you were Harry the moment you stepped through those doors, and it was my mistake that I ignored it. I cannot say that I'm happy for your departure from us all, but I commend you, and am almost proud of you."

"Sir, I'm scared."

Severus stepped closer in concern and almost relief that maybe he rethought his plan no matter how brilliant it was. He would never wish Potter, or anyone to make the sacrifice Harry was about to.

"Are you having second thoughts Potter, because if you are, we need to-"

Harry cut him off, shaking his head to bring him back to his "hero place" he would call it.

"No sir, It's just hard to push down certain emotions for me. I just want to make sure I'm leaving behind a chance for new and happy beginnings for everyone."

"You will be missed Potter."

Severus squeezed his shoulder showing a gesture of comfort, and Harry returned the favor by reaching over to place his hand on top of his with a soft squeeze.

"Thank you Severus."

* * *

Harry returned that night emotionally exhausted. He headed to the bedroom and stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt. He slipped in beside Hermione, looking down at her sleeping on her back sprawled out and mouth open. He was going to miss her so much. Sometimes when he would watch her reading through her text books and going on and on about little discoveries she maid, he couldn't help but have a fleeting moment of doubt pass his mind about what he had to do. But Hermione was a brilliant witch, and he knew with Severus's help she could take on anything.

Hermione started to stir.

"I'm cold . . . want to cuddle."

She mumbled as she snuggled into his chest draping her arm over it. Harry let out a soft chuckle circling his hands up into her hair and the other holding her hand over his heart.

"Did you get the groceries?"

"No, I forgot. I'll get up early."

He kissed her on the fore head and she snuggled even deeper with a smile.

The summer went by so quickly. It was pretty much the same every week. They would have picnics in the backyard, watch movies and read books together. Harry would go to his study to work on some things while Mione was in the library. It was so perfect. It was almost like the threat of Voldemort didn't even exist. He would wait till she was asleep to have his nightly meeting with Snape.

The day had finally come. It was the night before his birthday and they sat cuddled up in front of the fire with a blanket wrapped around them after a tasty dinner Harry had whipped up.

"So my dear husband, what do you want for your birthday?"

She asked without her eyes leaving the fire.

"Three strippers and all the singles I can pour."

"Seriously Harry!"

She lightly chastised him with a smile on her face. Her body shaking from the soft laughter caused by leaning on his chest arms wrapped tightly around her.

"You right here next to me, in our home without interruption is what I always wished for when I blew out my candles."

"You wished for a Hermione every year huh!"

Her eyes dancing with the reflection of the fire and laughter.

"Oh Ha, Ha. No, I wished for a family that loved me and a place to call home."

She tightened her hold on his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hermione?"

There was a slight tremor in his voice.

"Hmm?"

She answered still mesmerized by the fire.

"Would it be really odd of me to ask you to let me make love to you . . .Tonight?"

At that point she had to turn a little to look at his face. She didn't know what to say really. She knew that they would probably end up doing just that recreationally at some point but she also thought that wouldn't happen till the war was over or at least till they graduated. She knew going into this marriage with Harry was not about romantic passion and undying love so to want to as he so bluntly put it _"make love"_ was not really at the top of the list she saw for him.

"I thought we were only required on honeymoon night. Wha- . . ."

He cut her off trying to get her to understand, that he needed this. His last night before he left her. He wanted to feel loved before he had to leave this place and he wanted to express in the fullest of ways how much he loved her and hurt is not what he wanted to leave her with. It was an unconventional way but hey, he's _"Harry Friggin Potter"_ and he never did anything less than what he could give fully.

"It is . . . It was. I just want to e. . . Hermione, please don't make me suffer through whys and begging."

He stared into her eyes willing her to get it. She stared back and there it was again, that feeling she got back in that empty classroom at Hogwarts. That feeling that said _"Hermione, trust him. This needs to happen and will all become clear later." _She slowly brought her hand up to the side of his face just like last time, he leaned into it catching her thumb between his lips kissing it gently. That was all the okay he needed to bring her face closer to his. Their lips met and began to slowly and heatedly move against each other. He broke the kiss and stood, pulling her up from the floor right after. He looked deeply into her eyes with heated passion and guilt lay behind them but she assumed it must have been for Ginny sake. Little did she know that was not why he was sorry. He bent his knees a little to grab her around the waist and lifted her up, pulling her legs around his waist to straddle him. He slowly walked up the stairs eyes never leaving each other's every step of the way. He reached a hand behind her to open the door to their bedroom taking slow careful steps over the threshold. Once inside he used the same hand to close the door and well deep into the night . . . they mad love.

* * *

"SEVERUS!"

The Dark Lard Bellowed from his thrown. Severus came rushing in no more than a minute later already on bended knee and head lowered.

"Yes My Lord."

"How long . . . must I wait? Tell me why I should not kill you were you stand for delaying what must be done?"

His eyes flashed red with controlled anger gesturing for Severus to stand.

"My Lord, like I explained before, for the potion to work at its best, you need to take it over a series of weeks so that your body will take to the changes quickly. Do you not wish for the best my liege?"

Severus was hit by a silent crucio before he could even realize his mistake. He was brought to his knee by the pain clutching his chest silently recovering from the pain.

"Do remember who is keeping you from certain death servant."

Voldemort replied in an icy tone.

"I want her here within a week Severus. I need to be assured that all goes as planned."

Severus was in panic mode now. When the Dark Lord got impatient, it was not all unicorns and daffodils.

"But My Lord . . . you will still be in the middle of chang-"

Voldmort cut him of briskly

"Severus. I would advise you not to finish that statement. . . There is no debate! . . . Your life span is a week."

What was he going to do? What was he going to tell Potter? It looked like it came down to her life or his and that was not in the plan. He had some quick thinking to do.

"I understand My Lord."

Severus was now on his feet, watching the retreating back of Voldemort.

"You are Dismissed."

He call over his back. He stopped just before walking through the doors to his private wing.

"Oh, and Severus . . . see to Lucias on your way out."

As soon as he left, Severus made his way to the dungeons. After Lucias failed him the last time, it was ordered that he be stripped, given rags and put in a cell as an example to those who did not die trying for his cause. His wife was captured, tortured, and killed right in front of him. As for Draco, no one knew where he was. Voldemort took delight in making Lucias think he may have killed his son but Severus had an inkling that Narcissa hid him. She may have seemed cold but Severus knew personally that she loved her family with a vengeance and with every breath and magic of her body she would make sure they were safe or die trying.

He opened the door to the dungeon and there he was. Lucias looking nothing like the man he stood beside in battles. Hair and skin was dirty and tangled, and the stench that hit him was great, all caused by being forced to do normal bodily functions within his cell never being let out. With a wave of his wand he cleaned up all the mess and made his way over to the cell opening it and taking a step in. He knelt down beside him checking his pulse to make sure he was only sleeping. He didn't want to wake the man so he cast a silent diagnostic on him and magically put the healing potion into his body. He was about to see to cleaning him when he felt something strange. . . and there it was. The light humming of something vibrating against skin, and a green light flashing from his chest. He had twelve hours, and sad to say it, it could not have come at a more than perfect time.

"Potter, this better all be worth it or to heck with wizarding Britian. I will be back Luc."

He got up to make his way back to his home to pack everything. He would return for Lucias a couple of minutes before it activated and he can finally be free . . . well almost.

* * *

Harry looked down at Hermione's face, wondering how he could have gotten such a beautiful and understanding person as friend. He softly pulled at a curl and then traced an outline of her face. He was so overwhelmed by how lucky he was. Two of the brightest and most beautiful witches he's ever known and he got to have them both to himself. Hopefully soon enough he'll be able to be with Ginny again.

He got out of bed, and lightly charmed Hermione to keep her asleep. He ate a big breakfast and gathered all the horcruxes he stashed. He started getting ready, about to put on his clothes when Hermione's stirring caught his attention, he went over to her.

"What was that Mione."

She grabbed his hand cuddling it to her chest, she was still half asleep and tuckered out from the precious activities.

"Where are you going?"

"To run an errand."

She brought his hands to her lips and rubbing it against her face before letting go and turning onto her side.

"Kay, bring back ice cream . . . Butter pecan."

He lightly chuckled with a shake of his head. He brought his hand to tangle it in her hair bringing his face to her ear to whisper in it.

"I love you Mrs. Potter."

"Love you too Harry."

She mumbled sleepily turning towards him. He gave her one last kiss on the lips.

"Mmmmmmmm, that's nice!"

He got up and tucked her back in. He made his way down stairs pulling out a small blue empty bottle like the one Severus handed him and proceeded to say a long intricate incantation in Latin pointing his wand to his chest. As he pulled his wand away from his chest, a long gold and silver liquid like substance followed it and he transferred it to the small bottle. He corked it and melted wax over the top to seal it to keep it from leaking.

So with one last look at his wife and his home. Placing an envelope on the coffee table in front of a little mini chest. He took a deep breath . . . held on tight to his bag . . . he closed his eyes . . . and with a "Pop"! . . . He was gone . . .

Hermione woke up feeling Refreshed and giddy. She turned to grab Harry but he wasn't there. She smiled thinking to herself _"He's probably downstairs making a huge breakfast in all his excitement for his birthday."_

She got out of bed and brushed her teeth and throwing one of his t-shirts and boxers; she made her way down stairs. Her smile faded when she reached the landing. There was dead silence and no smell of food cooking.

"Harry?"

She called out a couple of times but no one answered. She was about to call again while making her way into the living room when she stopped behind the couch seeing a letter with her name on it. She slowly walked around and sat down on the couch. She also noticed a small chest that wasn't there before. It could be nothing but she couldn't help but feel like she was about to find out something she wished didn't exist.

_"Dear Hermione,_

_I have stopped and started this letter so many times, and have come to realize I have no better way to present this to you so hopefully you will appreciate the bluntness of it. Well, at least that is just wishful thinking on my part_.

**_Harry sat down, in the chair provided for him in the vault. It seemed a lot bigger before. He reached into his coat pocket pulling out Ginny's picture. Hair flying in the wind, face set in amusement with light laughter. _**

_After the department of mysteries, I found out a lot of things about Dumbledore, the order, mine and your parents, and Voldemort. I could not learn these things and not take action. This next part is really hard for me to tell you._

**_He looked around surrounded by all of Voldermorts hideous life preservers. His eyes drew back to the picture_**

_I asked for your hand in marriage not only because I love you and want to protect you, which I do and will always. But getting back to the point, I did it because by the time you finish this letter, I'll be gone. I have found all of Voldemorts horcruxes. I know I don't have to explain what those are to you because, well, you Hermione. He made seven of them and with Severus's help, I've collected them all to destroy them as we speak. _

**_"Did you miss me Ginny? Hard to believe in just a few short moments, we'll get to see each other for good this time. No more interruptions."_**

_I know your probably wondering why destroying them would cause me not to return. The night He gave be this blasted scar on my forehead, he created his last horcrux . . .me. There is no other way Hermione. After reading this you'll either hate me forever or forgive and understand all that I did was for you and wizarding kind, but mostly for you._

**_He was taken too much time, and he needed as much air as he could get to finish what he came to do._**

**_"No more games. Hope you have my cake ready Ginny."_**

_I know that you think after Severus killed Dumbledore, that he is a true death eater, but it's not true. He will be there a couple of hour after I'm gone. It is important that you trust him completely. No I'm not crazy, but I have sent him to you to help you with what has happened and train you for what is to come. I know it will be hard to trust all I tell you but you know me Hermione. Remember everything and you'll know in your heart I would never lie to you or put you in danger. He will fill you in on everything, he will have to be your rock till you can stay grounded on your own_

**_In that moment, he closed his eyes and pulled every last ounce of magic he had left in him. There was a moment of deafening silence till the room was filled with a burst of great light, and as he did . . . There was nothing or no one left. The boy who lived was no more . . ._**

_I love you so much, it's a wonder how my heart made so much room for you without exploding. You are my friend, became my wife, and in my last moments, a lover. I wish there could have been more. Keep me in your heart even if it's a small part. Until I see you again Mrs. Potter. . . _

_"Your adoring husband,_

_Harry_

Hermione was numb. That was the only way to describe her reaction. She got up slowly from the couch, letter clutch tightly in her hand against her chest and silently made her way back to "_Their_" bedroom. She climbed back into bed, tucked herself in, and planned never to come out again. She softly whispered to herself eyes unblinking,

"Why didn't you let me go with you Harry? I would have come? I . . I still would if you asked me."

* * *

**Fidelius relocation spell** – it is like the basic fidelius charm but instead of only evading people away from it, it also makes the people that found it before think it somewhere else or destroyed while. It makes it re-hidden.**Transmittal timed portkey**- it is a portkey that one is activated, tanother connected portkey will be notified and timed for a certain location based on where the original caster is or their wants.

**Author's Notes**:

Thank you guys for the reviews. This is my first story and I will try to keep it going and put chapters up quickly. Keep on reading and reviewing and let me know if you have questions. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will reveal more secrets.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**-Coming Back-**

Severus packed everything he owned from Spinners End, and Hogwarts, just in case. He had less than twenty minutes left. He didn't want to get there too soon and give the Dark Lord any time to screw up the plans that had been so carefully laid. He knew that the moment he popped into Malfoy manor, he only had but a couple of minutes to get anything of Lucius's packed. The manor had been taken over by the Dark Lord the moment he obtained a body along with some muggle plot called Riddle Manor. Luckly all he needed for him was in the broken mans study. Severus wasn't a great spy for nothing. Every time he got summoned he would grab a couple of Lucius's things and brought them down to the study because it held his most important possessions and document and was the closest room to the dungeons. It would take him less than half a minute to literally shrink everything in the room and have it packed away securely in a small bottomless pouch. Thank God Voldemort was too busy with his "Evil Plans" to think about what might be in there.

With twelve minutes to go, he started making his way down to the dungeons to get Lucius ready and finally leave the servitude of He-who-he'd-wish-would-just-die-now! He went down stairs without the aid of magic not wanting to draw too much attention to him. He was keyed into the wards being a death eater and all, but if he used anything but domestic spells Voldemort would catch on that house elves are not the only ones lurking about. He opened the cell with the keys hanging on the side and walked in to retrieve Lucius.

There were five minutes left to go, all he would have to do is wait. But of course fate couldn't let him get away silently, that would have been fair. As he sat on the busted cot holding onto Lucius, the bars suddenly closed with a loud bang.

"Severus, my little potions genius . . . Tell me . . . What do I owe the pleaser of this unexpected visit."

"_Bugger it up the fudge hole_!" Severus thought to himself.

"My Lord, there was a particular potion I needed that I had to retrieve for Malfoy and . . ."

"And it took you almost half a day to get it. My, my, my, Severus, I think your mind is slipping. Did you not think to alert your Master of this or was your mind on other things?"

If he didn't look like such a snake face psychopath, you could say that he cocked his head to the side sickeningly sweet as he asked Severus all this.

Severus was at a loss for words. He had only three minutes to go but it was like time stopped.

"My Liege, if you would let me explain . . ."

He said trying to use up the time, but it looked like the Dark Lord was about to take care of that for him.

"Do you know what I have in my hand Severus?. . . No?. . . Well let me tell you. The bane of my existence has sent me a letter with some interesting little facts."

"Is that so My Lord?" Two minutes to go, but Severus was still nervous and Lucius was getting heavy. He should have waken him for the ride instead of putting him under a sleeping charm.

"Yes! It would seem that potter has come into possession of all my horcruxes, except for Nagini of course and is about to destroy them. Oh, have no fear, I'm not worried though."

"Oh! Why's that oh highest of Dark." _One minute to go_.

"Well you see, as long as I have Nagini, no one can touch me, and I have taken preclusions to make sure she is safe. But make no mistake, after I take my last potion, become human, and create my heir . . . I will make more, and there will be no one to stop me. But there is still the little question on how he got them."

"What would that theory be?" _thirty seconds to go_.

"There are only three people I had entrusted with the information. One is dead, one is currently leaning against you sleeping, and the third . . . Well Severus, I'm sure you can put two and two together you sniveling traitor. Oh Severus, you were one of my best men. Even Lucius with all the Money, and powerful connections he had couldn't compare to such a natural asset such as you."

_Fifteen seconds . . ._

"It a shame though, that the world is about to lose such a brilliant mind."

_Ten seconds . . ._

Voldemort raised his wand to issue the ever infamous killing curse when he was stopped by Severus asking for a request.

"If I may my Lord, before I go, may I have one final word?"

"I'm impressed Severus, Taking your punishment like a true wizard, and after most of the work you've done for me I could grant you this small request. I would normally be worried about my reputation but you wouldn't be around to ruin now would you."

_Five seconds_ . . .

"Looking back on all the years of being in your servitude, and carrying out devious plan after plan all in the name of your rise to power and glory over the wizarding world . . . I have come to realize in all your heartless immortality, that your one great downfall is you talk entirely to bloody much!"

_One _. . .

With a flick of Severus's wrist to flip Voldemort the bird, he said with a smile

"Gooday, Dark Arse!"

And with a silent 'pop' Severus and Lucius were gone, never to serve that now mortified and beyond furious "Dark Lord" again. Voldemort actually always prided himself with being evilly elegant with words, but at this moment two of his best were loose, and not under his command. And to make matters worse, he didn't know where they were. There was only one thing he could think to do at the moment, and once again, if he wasn't who he was, what emitted from his moth next would have been the most comical sight anyone could behold at that moment

"(_teeth clenched_) . . . . (_eye's closed_) . . . FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!! . . ."

Sorry about that . . . I was totally wrong. It was funny!

He brushed his robes, popped out of the dungeons into the meeting hall. Seeing as there were no death eaters there at the moment he called one of the elves he marked for just this occasion.

"Give me your arm elf!"

The poor elf had been serving the man for the past year and a half now and it still trembled every time it came face to face with the Dark Lord. He lifted it without hesitation. He pressed his wand to the mark calling out to all his minions from all over the world to come to his aid. It was time for a serious meeting.

After several seconds of what felt like someone spinning him around in fast circles, he felt his foot find ground. He took in his surrounding and recognized the place instantly. He was standing in the middle of the living room of Godrics Hallow. It was like the place had never been destroyed by Voldemorts touch.

He shook himself out of his musings and set upon the tasks at hand. There was no time to waste. He laid Lucius on the couch and saw the box that harry told him about sitting on the table. He opened it up and found a letter addressed to him, a leather bound diary, the two blue bottles, and other tools needed for the plans he and potter put together and it was at that moment he remembered . . .

"Granger! . . . I mean Mrs. Potter!"

No answer. He got up from the couch and started to look around, he called out again.

"Mrs. Potter!"

It was then that he saw the torn envelope on the floor, he then looked up and even though the door was closed with no light coming through . . . He had a feeling that Ms. Gran- . . . Mrs. Potter was in there. He made his way up the stairs quietly and upon reaching the door, he gently turned the knob and pushed open the door.

"Mrs. Potter? If you're in here I would make myself known. It's Professor Snape."

No answer, but he did see a form on the bed. He cast a lumos and walked further into the room. When he reached the head of the bed, what he saw almost made his heart stop. Hermione turned her haunted eyes toward Severus and asked in the most vulnerable voice he had ever heard come from her . . .

"Did he send you to get me?"

Severus didn't know who she was talking about. Surly she did not know of Voldemort's plans.

"Who would that be Mrs. Potter."

It was so weird to call her that he thought to himself.

"Harry! . . . Did he change his mind to let me come with him?"

"_Dear Lord_" thought Severus. He then noticed the paper clutched in her hand. His assumption would be that she did not take the info well. It seemed it was the day for Severus to be at a loss for any ideas. Well he figured if he could wing it with the Dark Lord, than winging it with a lost teen shouldn't be too bad.

"No Mrs. Potter, Harry will not be returning. You are now in my care. If you get out of bed and freshen up, and come downstairs, all will be explained."

She stared at him for a minute with the same empty expression for a couple of seconds before she replied.

"No, that's okay. I'll stay here until he comes to get me. I'm sure it was a mistake on his part. It's his birthday today you know! He wouldn't spend it alone . . . without me . . . I'm his family."

In that moment, Severus got an idea. He didn't know if it was the best but it would have to do since it was the quickest route back to her sanity. He moved the covers off of her and gently picked her up. He turned and headed straight to the adjoining bathroom and sat her in the big tub turning the shower on letting the cold water shock her back to the present.

The water was hitting her for a good two minutes and nothing. No reaction. He was about to turn off the water when it finally came. A loud high pitched guttural scream that you thought no human being could produce but there she was exceeding expectations like she had always done at Hogwarts. He quickly stopped the shower and turned on bended knee to do to a student he hadn't done in over seventeen years. He hugged as she let out her unearthly wails of grief until she tired herself out. When she got silent he lifter her out of the tub and cast a drying and cleaning charm on her and sat her on her vanity chair. He stood behind her to tie a ribbon around her hair and was stopped mid reach to her dressing gown by her small voice.

"Why did he leave me professor? Why did he willingly leave me behind? What do I do now that everything I had is gone?"

At that moment he pulled her up to stand on her feet, slipped the robe onto her and stared into her eyes. He never thought he'd see the day that he would rather deal with Voldemort. At least then he knew what he was up against, but this was new.

"Mrs. Potter, I think you need to eat."

With that being said, she nodded her consent and he guided her out the bedroom door and down the stairs to her new life.

Authors Note:

The next chapter will be revealing a lot of secrets and the beginning stages of the plan. Thank you for bearing with me so far. I'm actually almost done with the next chapter and hope you all love it. I want to thank you for your comments, advice, and questions. Please keep them coming.


End file.
